The present disclosure relates generally to an interior vehicle component and to methods of manufacturing such an interior vehicle component. The present disclosure more specifically relates to an interior vehicle component having at least one user interface (e.g., button, switch, control, etc.) and/or at least one light source and to methods of supporting the user interface and/or light source within the interior vehicle component.
Overhead consoles are just one type of an interior vehicle component that can provide one or more storage compartments for storing items, such as sunglasses, remote control devices, hand-held portable phones and wireless communication devices, etc. Overhead consoles can also provide a support structure for one or more light sources (e.g., dome light, task light, backlighting, etc.) and/or one or more other functional devices that may find utility within the vehicle (e.g., display screens, HVAC equipment, etc.). To operate these light sources and other functional devices, the overhead console may further include one or more user interfaces that are configured to be selectively actuated by a user. Conventional user interfaces are quite thick and bulky, while packaging space for an overhead console is at a premium. As such, there continues to be a need to improve the integration of such user interfaces and light sources within an interior vehicle component (e.g., an overhead console, etc.) and/or to improve the assembly of an interior vehicle component having user interfaces and/or light sources.